


Waves Know Shores

by bugmadoo



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lots of Smiling, M/M, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Robron Summer of Love, honestly so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmadoo/pseuds/bugmadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their eyes meet over the table and Robert felt soft and warm and fuzzy and all the things that only Aaron ever manages to make him feel with a mere smile. (Pillow Talk and Saturday Night Domesticity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves Know Shores

**Author's Note:**

> My first Emmerdale fic turned out longer than I expected it to but anyway here we go. Comments and Kudos are massively appreciated!
> 
> Title comes from the James Blake song by the same title
> 
> Also I guess I'll put a trigger warning on this just to be sure there will be a brief mention of Aaron's self harm scars towards the end

“Food was alright?”

“Good as always, Marlon,” Aaron replies, crossing his arms and grinning. Robert has to look away so he doesn’t burst out laughing while Marlon collects their empty plates.

Robert looks back at Aaron when he hears him laugh and Robert assumes that Marlon is out of ear shot. Aaron is grinning, genuinely grinning, and Robert is powerless against the laugh that escapes him. Their eyes meet over the table and Robert felt soft and warm and fuzzy and all the things that only Aaron ever manages to make him feel with a mere smile.

He’s faintly aware of the sounds around him – conversations of the patrons around them, Charity laughing loudly at the bar, the clanking of plates and cutlery as Chas collects it – but they sort of fade away the longer he looks at Aaron. It feels like they’re in their own sort of bubble where nothing and nobody around them can get to them and the bubble gets stronger and more impenetrable with every day they’re together. It’s a bubble that allows him to feel more at home than he ever has before, Robert thinks.

There’s a moment where he thinks that Aaron is going to lean over the table and kiss him, but the look on Aaron’s face passes and still Robert’s smile never falters. He can wait.

“How are you feeling?” Robert asks.

“Fine, yeah.” Aaron’s smiling and lifting his pint to his lips. “Good.”

“I’m glad.”

Aaron winks at him before taking another swig of his pint and Robert feels absolutely ridiculous because he’s still smiling. If it wasn’t before, then his street cred is ruined now for sure. He shakes his head before he looks back at Aaron and speaks.

“You wanna go check on Liv while I pay?”

“It’s not your turn to pay, though, is it?”

“It is my turn, trust me.”

Aaron raises his eyebrow but doesn’t say anything as he scoots out of their booth and Robert watches him walks through the pub, behind the bar, and into the backroom.

Robert finishes his pint sitting alone at the table. Memories of this last week in Wales, and he sits in silence, reminiscing. It surprises him, looking back, how much those five days away together have done to let them grow closer together. Not only closer to Liv but he feels closer to Aaron, too. The tree of them feel much more like a unit than they did before and it’s probably not going to take long until unit becomes family.

When Robert enters the backroom, Aaron is standing in the middle of the room, staring at the sofa, a fond smile on his face.

“What-“

Aaron shushes him before Robert finishes his sentence so he walks over to where Aaron is standing and now it makes sense. The TV is still on in the background but Liv is lying on the couch, seemingly fast asleep.

Her cheeks are flushed, her lips parted slightly and strands of her hair framing her face. Liv is hugging a pillow to her chest, her head lying on the armrest of the sofa, her eyebrows drawn together slightly, as if she was deep in concentration. It looks like she fell asleep while watching something and as he takes in the whole picture, it suddenly reminds Robert of how young she actually still is.

“She reminds me so much of you like this,” Robert he says softly.

Aaron glances at him from the side, pressing his lips together, but Robert can still see the fondness written all over it. Robert averts his eyes and they stand there a moment, looking at Liv sleeping. It was weird but Liv usually was such a whirlwind during the day that Robert is slightly thrown off by the tranquility she is displaying.

Robert turns towards Aaron, resting his chin on Aaron’s shoulder and places a kiss on top of his sweater. He closes his eyes, breathing in the comforting smell of Aaron, and he almost jumps when he feels Aaron’s hand coming to rest on the nape of Robert’s neck. Robert opens his eyes and kisses Aaron’s temple before he straightens his back, looking back at Liv, and speaks.

“We should get her into bed.”

“You do remember that she’s the heaviest sleeper ever, right?”

“Yeah,” he breathes a laugh. “Then I really hope she’s not too heavy.”

“What?”

“Well, we either let her sleep here and listen to her moaning about her back hurting all day tomorrow, or I carry her upstairs, right?”

Aaron looks around the room as if he’s looking for something before looking back at Robert, narrowing his eyes. “You wanna carry her upstairs?”

“Why do you sound so bloody surprised?”

Robert watched Aaron suppress a smile. “No reason.”

“Go on,” Robert says, waving his hand, “you get her bed sorted and I’ll bring her up.”

“You sure you can handle it?”

“Oh, sod off.”

Aaron shakes his head as he leaves the backroom, but Robert hears the laugh Aaron lets out as he walks up the stairs. God, he loves him.

“Right,” he says, looking down at Liv and thinking about how to best go about this.

He bends down and places her arm around his neck before shoving one arm under her knees and the other one under her back. Robert takes a deep breath and lifts Liv off the sofa.

It takes him an embarrassing amount of time and strength to carry her up the two flights of stairs and by the time he walks through the door of Liv’s room, he’s pressing his lips together tightly and breathing heavily. Aaron’s there, watching Robert intently while holding up the covers, so Robert places Liv in the middle of her bed as gently as possible. It’s still very shaky though, he thinks, but to his amazement Liv continues her deep slumber. He wishes he had the same skill.

Robert straightens up and takes a deep breath as Aaron tucks Liv in and the sight makes his heart ache. Liv can insist on the fact that Aaron is her brother all she wants, but right now it feels like they’re two parents saying goodnight to their teenage daughter and Robert is caught up in the fact this just feels incredibly _right_.

Aaron sits down at the side of Liv’s bed, running his hand over her head and Robert decides to give him a moment alone. He kisses the top of Aaron’s head and leaves the room.

He crosses the hallway into Aaron’s room and undresses to his boxers, grabs a new t-shirt to sleep in from the dresser and walks into the bathroom. He’s almost done with brushing his teeth when Aaron joins him, in the same state of dress as Robert, and they stand next to each other in front of the sink, smiling at the other in the mirror.

Robert doesn’t wait until Aaron is finished but walks back into their room and climbs into bed on what he came to think of his side. The sheets are soft and smell like Aaron. Robert sinks into them, sighing contently. He crosses his hands behind his head and watches the doorway until Aaron appears in it. They smile briefly at each other, tired but content, and Robert revels in the fact that most of their communication doesn’t need actual words. He’s attuned to Aaron in a way he’s never been to anyone before and it fills him with something akin to pride that he’s able to read him so well.

Aaron crosses the room, eyes cast on the floor as he walks over to the left side of the bed, his side.  Robert stretches his arm towards Aaron who smiles as he takes Robert’s hand and climbs on the bed. Instead of lying down next to him like Robert expects, Aaron keeps going until he throws one leg over Robert’s hip and sits on top of him. Robert raises his eyebrows in surprise, his grip on Aaron’s hand tightening but before he can do anything else, Aaron leans down and presses their lips together.

Aaron kisses him like he’s trying to steal Robert’s air, pressing against him as Robert pulls him in. He grips the side of Aaron’s neck, exploring his mouth before twinning his tongue around his. He feels the scratching of Aaron’s beard on his face, feels Aaron’s hand, one entwined with Robert’s the other one running down Robert’s side. He feels Aaron’s ass pressing down Robert’s dick, feels the harshness of Aaron’s breath on his face. Robert’s hands itch to travel all over Aaron’s skin but he holds himself back, not sure if he’s allowed or where exactly this is going.

Slipping his hand under Robert’s t-shirt, Aaron deepens their kiss and Robert feels powerless in the moment, but completely revels in the sensation, high and floating.

Robert regains some sense of where he is in the world when Aaron tries to push his shirt further up his torso but it’s stuck between an unaware Robert and the bed. Aaron lets out a sound of frustration and finally breaks the kiss, breathing heavily and voice raspy.

“Take it off, Robert.”

Robert would love nothing more than to do as Aaron says but instead he places his hands on the sides of Aaron’s face, searching Aaron’s eyes.

“Are you sure you want this? I understand why we haven’t yet, and we can-”

“Yes.” Aaron kisses him. “I’m ready. Wanna feel you.” He kisses the corner of his mouth. “Feel you everywhere.” Now, his lips land on the stretch of skin behind Robert’s ear. Robert can’t help the moan that escapes him.

Robert flips them over, his weight resting on his forearms on either side of Aaron’s head. He looks at Aaron and sees nothing but blue sincerity and maybe a hint of nervousness in them, and it makes Robert smile. Sometimes, Robert still can’t believe he’s here, back in Aaron’s arms.

“Alright?”

Aaron nods and pulls Robert towards him and they’re kissing again.

Robert moves back just enough that he has enough space to yank his t-shirt over his head. Aaron’s mouth is back on Robert’s before the fabric clears his arm and Robert blindly shakes his hand until he feels the t-shirt fall off the bed. Immediately Robert feels Aaron’s hands rubbing on his skin, the contact sending shivers down Robert’s spine as Aaron’s tongue runs along Robert’s bottom lip before dipping into his mouth. Robert groans, his dick twitching, one of his hands hitching Aaron’s leg higher around his waist.

“Wanna go slow,” Aaron mumbles against Robert’s lips, their kiss never technically breaking because their lips touch as Aaron speaks. Robert almost doesn’t hear it through the blood rushing through his ears.

“Yeah?” Robert asks, but the open and almost vulnerable look on Aaron’s face is all the answer he needs.

Aaron connects their lips again, a kiss that’s long and lingering, and Robert thinks time may as well stop right then and there.

They kiss and kiss, and kiss some more, Robert pulling away long enough to breathe “Aaron” like his name is the answer to everything, before diving back into his mouth, all pent up emotion pouring itself into the movement of lips against lips, of tongues against tongues and heartbeats chasing one another. Robert’s hands alternate between caressing and holding Aaron’s face, palms rasping along the thick beard, and his kisses slide from Aaron’s lips along his jaw to the spot under his ear which makes him gasp, his hips bucking up and almost throwing Robert off balance.

There’s heat building between them, a kind of heat that’s not purely physical but something more, something bigger, setting them both ablaze.

A deep gasp comes from Aaron when they part again. They discard the rest of their clothing quickly, revealing skin that Robert wants to kiss every inch of. When they finally reconnect, bare chests brushing, they both moan. Aaron’s lips are impossibly soft against Robert’s, familiar and exploring, demanding and offering.

“Alright?” Robert whispers, forehead touching Aaron’s.

“Yeah,” Aaron breathes, his hands running over Robert’s back.

Robert hums, dropping his lips to Aaron’s neck, peppering kisses on all the spots he remembers that Aaron likes and Robert feels high on the soft sounds that escape Aaron. His lips wander downwards, kissing the dip between his collar bones, down kissing each nipple, further down the line of his spine until he reaches the spot just below his bellybutton. Robert sucks on the skin there and Aaron pants.

He doesn’t keep going for long enough for it to turn into a hickey but he moves to his destination and licks a broad stripe from the base to the tip of Aaron’s dick. Aaron throws his head back, his fist tangled in the sheet and Robert thinks he looks absolutely appealing. Robert curls his fingers around the base, swirling his tongue around the tip, his eyes never leaving Aaron’s face. His eyes are scrunched shut, his lips parted, but when Robert runs his tongue along Aaron’s slit, his eyes fly open, meeting Robert’s. He’s not sure if he’s just imagining it but the blue of Aaron’s eyes seems darker, the shade of blue that comes right before nightfall. Robert wants to burn it into his memory.

When Aaron closes his eyes again, Robert’s mouth sinks further down Aaron’s shaft, his lips running along the feeling of silk on steel, taking him as far as he can without choking. He sucks as he starts moving up and down, closing his eyes this time and concentrating on all his other senses. Robert hollows his cheeks, the weight of Aaron heavy on his tongue, and Robert’s stomach flutters when a guttural groan rushes past Aaron’s lips and Robert hears him mutter something with _shit_ and _Christ_ in it. Robert loses himself in it, almost forgetting how hard he is himself, as Aaron’s symphony hits his ears.

“Close,” Aaron pants, one hand wrapping around the headboard. Robert pulls off of Aaron’s dick with an obscene but deliberate popping sound.

Looking up at Aaron, Robert sees a smile ghosting his face which makes him grin in return. He is tempted to wander up and kiss Aaron again, but he has something else in mind, so he settles for a kiss on Aaron’s hip. Placing his hands behind Aaron’s knees, Robert pushes his legs back before he finally leans down and runs his tongue over Aaron’s ass calculatingly slowly.

Aaron’s hips jolt at the sensation, a string of curses escaping him. His head is thrown back into the pillow and the need for Aaron prickles over Robert’s skin and he wants to take Aaron here and there and right now, but Aaron said slow, so slow is what Robert is going to do. His tongue travels in circles around the ring of muscles, slowly preparing Aaron. Robert presses the tip of his tongue against Aaron, both of them moaning as he does, and after two attempts Aaron eases up enough for Robert’s tongue to dip inside.

Aaron tilts his hips upward, granting Robert an even easier access, and Robert knows that Aaron is silently pleading for more. He keeps going for another moment, licking and kissing, before her removes one hand from Aaron’s leg. Robert gently pushes one finger inside Aaron as his tongue works alongside it, and Aaron lets out a loud, broken moan, muffled as he turns his head into his bicep, his hand still gripping the headboard.

Robert rotates his digit, avoiding Aaron’s prostate as much as possible for now. The muscles relax quickly and Robert hesitates entering another finger, not convinced that his spit alone is enough lubricant. He pulls out his digit and when he looks back at Aaron’s face, Robert has to bite his bottom lip.

Aaron’s face is flushed, a sheen of sweat glistening on his chest, his lips pink from Robert’s kisses and his pupils are blown wide, little blue still visible. He’s delectable, Robert thinks, and he moves so he can kiss Aaron again.

The kiss is drawn out, lingering, an undercurrent of hunger running through it. Aaron’s hands are gripping Robert’s head between them, pulling and scratching, not that Robert minds. In the contrary.

“Come on,” Aaron pants, his shifting and their cocks brush, sending a shock of electricity down Robert’s nerve. He moves on instinct and start rutting against Aaron, their hips never losing contact. There’s a vague familiarity to it and it suddenly reminds him of every other time Robert and Aaron have found themselves in the very same position. Robert groans against Aaron’s lips and Aaron’s thighs tighten around Robert’s hips.

Robert breaks away, not without difficulty, glancing at the pleased look on Aaron’s face, before leaning over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and getting out lube and a condom. He sits back between Aaron’s spread legs and coats two fingers of his right hand with lube, trying to calm his breath a little in the meantime. He can’t say it works with the sight that Aaron presents in front of him.

Shifting, he leans forward again, his weight resting on where he placed his hand next to Aaron’s head, their lips hovering inches from each other.

Robert circles Aaron’s rim once, spreading the lube, before pushing two of his fingers against his ass. He bites his bottom lip as he does his best to hold back, to do this as pleasing and painless for Aaron as possible. The tips of Robert’s fingers enter Aaron and he surges up, closing the distance between them, enveloping Robert’s lips in a sweet kiss. Aaron’s response makes Robert’s stomach flutter and he keeps going, his fingers gliding in and in.  They kiss as Robert rotates his digits, stretching and relaxing, scissoring his fingers, and he can feel Aaron gradually grow more and more lax beneath his hands. It’s a feeling like nothing else to know that Aaron trusts him enough to let Robert take him apart.

When Robert begins to massage Aaron’s prostate, Aaron jerks so hard that Robert’s fingers slip from him, slick and unwound. Robert takes it as his cue.

“Ready?” Robert asks. “Everything alright?”

“Do you ever –“ Aaron kisses him, “shut up? For fuck’s sake.”

Aaron’s hands slide back into Robert’s hair as Robert slides into him, slowly and gently. It draws a long sigh from Aaron, his grip on Robert’s hair tightening until Robert is fully inside him. Robert doesn’t move his hips, trying to give them both a moment to adjust even though it’s hard. Instead, Robert drops down to kiss him, running one hand down Aaron’s thigh, resting on Aaron’s knee. Aaron opens his legs wider and Robert hopes, thinks, that it’s time.

“You good?” Robert asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah.” Aaron’s eyes are closed but he’s smiling. “Move.”

Robert does. He slowly pulls back his hips, watching the expressions on Aaron’s face. Robert thrusts back in just as deliberately, Aaron’s eyebrows raising with the movement. It only takes a couple of thrusts for both of them to get used to the sensation and Robert notices that Aaron is already growing impatient in the way his fingers dig into Robert’s muscles and his legs tighten around Robert’s hip.

“Look at me,” Robert breathes and when Aaron does it’s like lightning hitting him and running along every nerve in his body. There are words he wants to say and things he wants to do and he does the only thing he can and closes the distance between their lips.

The kiss is more than sloppy, as Robert finally picks up a little speed, but he can’t say he minds it. It’s the type of kiss where teeth collide, like thunder in the storm that they’re building between them and around them.

Aaron feels just as amazing as Robert remembers, even better in fact, because this is what they are now, together. Properly. They belong together in their own way, thunder and lightning, waves crashing into shores, fire and ice. Robert shifts and Aaron moans deeply, his hips tilting upwards meeting Robert’s next thrust half-way. Sweat is building on his back, the heat between them picking up a notch.

“Robert.”

He almost stops immediately, but he opens his eyes and sees Aaron smile. “Yes?”

“Just felt like saying your name.”

Robert chuckles into Aaron’s skin as he kisses his temple, his hips snapping hungrily against Aaron’s pelvis and Robert can’t tell if time around them is passing at all.

The rhythmic sound of skin against skin fills the room, accompanied by moans and whimpers and loud breathing, the smack of kisses. Robert gets lost in the moment, Aaron on his mind and all around him. He listens to the way Aaron’s breath hitches whenever Robert hits his prostate, the way Aaron mutters seemingly random words under his breath when Robert wraps a hand around Aaron’s dick.

They’re lips are hovering not far from each other, Robert feeling Aaron’s breath on him and it’s humid and hot and exactly how they always are, building fire between them, the match close to lighting. The only remedy against it is kissing Aaron, as far as Robert is concerned, so that’s what he does. Robert smiles into the kiss, when Aaron

As much as he focused on Aaron so far, Robert can’t ignore the heat coiling in his gut anymore and he knows he’s not going to last much longer.

“Aaron,” Robert pants, his voice raspy, but his kiss on Aaron’s cheekbone soft in contrast.

Aaron hums, leaning into the caress.

“You close?” Robert whispers into his ear.

“Yeah, gonna-“ Aaron moans. Robert kisses him.

Robert increases the speed of his thrusts into Aaron, trying his best to jerk Aaron off in time with his thrusts, but not quite managing. Judging from Aaron’s reactions it doesn’t matter. It only takes another handful of thrusts until Robert feels Aaron’s dick jerk, followed by thick, white spurts landing on Aaron’s stomach and Robert groans at the sight of it. He can feel Aaron tightening around Robert, his nails digging into Robert’s shoulders and he knows it should hurt but he can’t feel it.

The image of Aaron coming is like a domino stone kicking off inside Robert and he quickly follows Aaron into his climax, panting and groaning. He sees nothing but white for a split second, his limbs feeling heavy, drops of sweat running down his back, as he falls over the edge. It feels like his senses are leaving him for a moment, all the strength leaving his muscles but he still knows that Aaron is right there so he doesn’t mind it.

When he comes down enough to hear how quiet the room is besides their breathing, Robert pulls away and lies down next to Aaron.

Robert takes a second or so to regroup, before taking off the condom, tying it off and opening the drawer of the nightstand searching for something to clean them up with. After another moment of searching he finds a pack of tissues and decides it’s good enough. He takes one and wipes down the white streaks on Aaron’s stomach, before balling it up and throwing it on the floor, to be dealt with tomorrow. He can feel Aaron’s eyes on him he entire time.

He lies back down and it takes less than a blink until Aaron tucks himself against Robert’s side, his head resting on Robert’s shoulder, one arm thrown over Robert’s chest almost possessively.

Robert runs his index finger along the lines of Aaron’s hand, soft strokes against warm skin on an early Saturday evening. He brushes over Aaron’s knuckles, meanders over the wide field of skin and circles the prominent bone of Aaron’s wrist. His finger stops its journey when Aaron places a kiss on Robert’s shoulder but it doesn’t keep Robert from looking.

It isn’t the first time Robert has seen the long pink scar on Aaron’s arm but every time he does, it hits him somehow. It’s a reminder of how much Aaron has been through and how far he’s come. It sends a pang down Robert’s throat that explodes in his chest, admiration being the most prominent of emotions. He knows he will never really understand what Aaron went through but he knows enough that he can’t help but feel proud in a way he didn’t think he could feel about another person. Aaron had done something that Robert never could have, he thinks, and it makes him tighten his hold around Aaron’s shoulders. Sometimes it’s easy to forget how hard their path has been that brought them right to this moment and it’s times like these, right now, that Robert doesn’t know what to do with the storm of emotions he’s feeling all at once.

Robert wraps his free hand around Aaron’s wrist and moves it so he can place a soft kiss on the scar on Aaron’s arm before gently placing it back down on top of his chest where it rested before.

“You’re weird,” Aaron says.

“Why?”

“It’s ugly.”

“It isn’t.”

“Right.”

“It’s part of you,” Robert says softly, “and nothing about you is ugly.”

Aaron doesn’t reply but scoots up a little, burying his face in the space between Robert neck and the pillow. Robert thinks he’s hiding maybe, and he leaves him be for a moment, until he can’t anymore.

“Did I lose you?”

Aaron shakes his head and it tickles against Robert’s neck. “No.”

“Talk to me, then.”

It takes a moment, but Aaron lifts his head, his eyes screwed shut at first. When he opens them, his eyes are wide and trusting, and Robert thinks he might be able to find the whole world in there if he just kept looking long enough. It’s a feeling like nothing else. Robert lifts his right hand to cradle Aaron’s head.

“You don’t regret this, do you?”

“Regret what?”

“Sleeping together? I told you we could-”

“No, no, Robert,” Aaron says quickly, “that’s not it. I feel … good.”

The corners of Robert’s mouth quirk up. “What is it then?”

Aaron lies his head back on Robert’s chest, silent. Robert isn’t sure if he’s going to answer or not, but he wishes he would.

“It’s just,” Aaron pauses, apparently collecting the right words. “I always have the biggest reactions to you, I suppose.”

Robert pulls his eyebrows together, not really sure what to make of the words. “What d’you mean?”

“Just that … I always have the most intense responses to your actions. Sometimes good, sometimes bad, but always the most intense.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

Aaron chuckles. “Haven’t figured that out yet.”

Robert pulls Aaron closer towards him and kisses the top of his head. “You’re a real charmer, Aaron Dingle, do you know that?”

“’Course,” Aaron says and Robert hears the smile on Aaron’s lips. Robert mourns that he can’t look at Aaron’s face from this angle.

Aaron sit up, wrestling the covers free from under their legs so he can tuck them in, and Robert immediately feels the cold creep over his skin where Aaron was touching him before. Robert sighs when Aaron lies down again, taking up his previous position, half draped over Robert.

They lie in comfortable silence. Robert rubs his thumb over Aaron’s shoulder as he lets contentment fill him up to the brim.

Aaron runs his hand down Robert’s side, resting it lower on Robert’s abdomen, rubbing his thumb over the soft muscles. Even though Robert is spent, Aaron’s touch is electrifying, sizzling tension building under his skin.

“Give me ten minutes, Aaron.”

“What?” Aaron blinks.

“Your hand.” Only now seems Aaron to realize what he’s doing and he stops.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine.” He kisses Aaron’s forehead.

“How about we just go to sleep?”

“Yeah, we should,” Aaron says, and Robert thinks he can hear hesitation in his tone.

He waits a beat before speaking. “What is it?”

“Christ, will you ever stop asking me that?” Aaron says, rubbing his hand over his face and scooting a little bit higher on the bed.

“Well, I care, Aaron. I always want to know how you’re doing.”

Aaron is silent for a beat. “I was just thinking about my mum, that’s all. Wondering, how she’s doing.”

Robert has to admit that he feels a little guilty about completely forgetting Chas, not that he thinks anyone could blame him. Sex with Aaron often made him abandon reason as Robert has proven countless times in the past.

“I suppose you know hard it is to ask for help in the first place, so the fact that she did means it’s going to be alright, doesn’t it?” Robert says, fingers brushing through Aaron’s hair. “Plus, she’s one of the most stubborn people I know. She’ll be back here to annoy us in no time.”

Aaron scoffs. “Suppose you’re right.”

“Good?”

“Good.”

Aaron turns and the kiss he places on Robert’s lips is impossibly soft and caring, wordless heart fluttering thanks. Robert reaches over to switch off the lamp on the bedside table, bathing them in soft darkness. He falls asleep breathing in Aaron’s smell sighing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm on tumblr @ [caputdraconis](http://caputdraconis.tumblr.com) come say hi if you want :)


End file.
